1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of preventing damage to a driver integrated circuit (IC) when a malfunction occurs therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are becoming larger in size, the length of data lines may increase as well. Accordingly, resistance and capacitance of the data line may also increase, which may cause distortion of image data signals applied to the data line.
In this regard, large-size display devices generally include a first data driver integrated circuit that applies an image data signal to a side of the data line and a second data driver integrated circuit that applies an image data signal to another side thereof.
However, in a case where a malfunction occurs and the first data driver integrated circuit does not operate properly, the data line may be operated only by the second data driver integrated circuit. Accordingly, the second data driver integrated circuit may be overloaded and damaged.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.